


Sometimes First Dates Do Go Well

by Halunygin



Series: Pride Anthology [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bisexuality, Blind Date, First Dates, M/M, Post-Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Severus goes on a blind date initially dreading it, but his date has him changing his tune.





	Sometimes First Dates Do Go Well

Severus checked his watch as the waiter refilled his water glass. Lily told him to be at the restaurant at seven o'clock, and it was nearly half past. He let out a low growl. He didn't even want to be set up, but the redhead had nagged him day in and day out that she and James had someone great in mind.

Clearly not that great if they didn't know how to tell time.

He was ready to just go home and give Lily an earful when a tall man with sandy blonde hair approached his table.

"Hi, are you Severus Snape?" he asked, biting his lip. Severus nodded, and the man let out a sigh of relief as he sat down.

"I'm Remus Lupin. I thought you would have left by now out of sheer impatience."

"I was close to it," Severus deadpanned. "If you don't have a good excuse, I still might."

The waiter had returned and while Severus stuck with his water, Remus ordered a white russian, while furrowing his brow at Severus's words.

"Lily didn't call you? I called her to tell you I was running late. I teach English at the local community college here, and I had a meeting with a student that ran a bit long."

Severus groaned, annoyance for the redhead rising. He pushed his black hair back and rubbed his temples.

"No, she didn't, and I am definitely going to give her hell for it tomorrow."

Remus placed his chin in his hand, staring at Severus pensively. The dark-haired man frowned.

"What?"

"Lily had to twist your arm to make you agree to this, didn't she?" he asked.

Severus crossed his arms. "Yes. I don't date much."

"Really? You seem like such a warm and inviting person," the tawny-haired man quipped, and Severus scowled, thus proving his point. "Any reason why?"

"My job is taxing for one thing," Severus replied. "I'm a chemistry professor's assistant, so I spend most of my waking hours in the lab."

"Cool," Remus grinned, and Severus was momentarily stunned. Usually when he disclosed what he did, his date would look bored or ask, in a joking manner, if he could hook them up with prescription meds. No one ever seemed impressed or in awe of his job.

The waiter came back to take their order and bring Remus's drink, which he sipped as Severus continued.

"Yeah, it is, but it doesn't really leave much room for socializing."

Remus smiled. "At least you have a good excuse. I can't -insert social interaction event here- tonight, I have to work. Yeah, all week. My boss is a bastard, what can I do?"

Severus snorted, and regretted it instantly as Remus's light brown eyes brightened.

"I made you laugh. I'd call that progress, wouldn't you?"

The other man cleared his throat and willed the small smile away. "Hardly. I'm human, and therefore am prone to laughter when the situation calls for it."

"If you say so," Remus said lightly. "And I agree, books are much better company than people."

Severus nodded. "They really are. Although some select few are on par with books."

"You mean me?" Remus grinned. "I'm honored."

Severus felt himself blush under his fringe. "No, I meant generally."

"Yes, you did," Remus countered teasingly. "You like me."

Severus scowled. "So what? This is a date, isn't the point of the date to determine if you like someone?"

"No need to get pissy," Remus laughed. He reached out and ran a thumb over the top of Severus's hand.

"I like you too," he said softly. Severus wrenched his hand away and coughed.

"I'm not used to liking people, it's annoying."

"I apologize for being so likeable, then," Remus said wryly. "If I told you I was bisexual, would that help?"

Severus gaped at him before shaking his head with a snort.

"No, I like you more now. I can't count the number of times I've told someone I'm bi without them thinking I'm gay or confused."

Remus grinned. "I know, right!" he exclaimed, slamming his half full glass down. "Like it's real, no matter how much you want to pretend it's not."

The rest of the date went by with ease after that, and both men found themselves walking out of the restaurant and into the parking lot.

"So," Remus started, shoving his hands in his pockets. "This was fun."

"Yeah," Severus nodded. He looked down, overly fixated on getting his jacket zipper to go up.

"I kind of want to kiss you good night."

Severus looked up, and Remus was smiling sheepishly.

"But I won't if you don't want me to."

Severus coughed and dug his fingernails into his palms. "No, um, I mean, that wouldn't be terrible. Er, that came out wrong. I mean it would, wouldn't be-"

Remus leaned in and pressed a kiss to Severus's pale cheek. "Good night," he whispered. "I'll call you, okay?"

Severus nodded, too stunned to speak. Remus turned to go, and Severus blinked, beaming for what seemed like the first time in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Both of them call Lily as soon as they get home and demand each other's phone numbers from her, because that's what I imagine happening.


End file.
